In My Life
by LingLing in da house
Summary: Sasuke's life had never been as easy or luxurious as people made it out to be. He wasn't anything like the bad-ass hero in the action movies that all the other boys idolized. He wasn't anything like the gentleman, Prince Charming from the fantasies that all the girls wished for. He simply wanted to be a side character that no one would bother... side-story to The Story of my Life
1. The chapters of my innocence

Sasuke Uchiha's life had never been as easy or luxurious as people made it out to be.  
He wasn't anything like the bad-ass hero in the action movies that all the other boys idolized. He wasn't anything like the gentleman, Prince Charming from the fantasies that all the girls wished for.  
He simply wanted to be a side character that no one would bother so he could live his own life but for some reason, he would always end up in the middle of some ridiculous kind of drama he had no say in.  
No, it would never be easy being a quiet and antisocial main character, Sasuke certainly could confirm that.

* * *

Sasuke was 4 years old and in kindergarten, when he for the first time decided that girls were annoying.

He only had a few friends in kindergarten, given his quiet and unsociable nature. He didn't speak unless spoken to, except when he was spending time with his 5 years older brother, Itachi.

Itachi was, like Sasuke, also of quiet nature but was at the same time a natural when surrounded by people which made everyone like or adore him. Sasuke wasn't like that and tended to scare the other boys his age, while the girls found him likable as he wasn't as loud and rowdy as the other boys in kindergarten.  
Even his kindergarten teacher, Anko seemed to have a soft spot for him, as he could always get away with almost everything he wanted to. Not that it was a lot. He just wanted to be left alone.

"Tayuya, go to back to your seat, use your own crayons and leave Sasuke alone now," Anko would tell off one of the girls in his kindergarten class, who seemed to have an infatuation with him, as she would always follow him everywhere and try to borrow his crayons.

Sasuke would glare at said girl on her way back to her seat and hold his pink crayon a little tighter in his small fist. Pink was his mother's favourite colour, and he would protect it with his life for her.

It wasn't only Tayuya who had been infatuated with the quiet Uchiha boy. Practically every girl in the kindergarten seemed to be very smitten with him and did everything in their might to get his attention.  
Sasuke would find it incredibly annoying and would sulk about it, telling it to his big brother or mother with a frown on his face.

Sasuke loved his family very much., and even though the Uchiha clan wasn't known for showing emotions in public, he grew up in a very loving home.

Sasuke's mother, Mikoto loved both of her boys dearly and did everything in her might to teach them proper manners so that they would grow up to become gentlemen.  
She would always be very supporting of them, making dango for Itachi whenever he had a hard time in school, and would make Sasuke rice balls or give him a tomato whenever he was sad that Itachi couldn't play with him.

Sasuke's father, Fugaku was head chief of the police force in Konoha which didn't give him a lot of time at home with his family, but he would always make sure to spend time with the boys whenever he could.

When the time to start in school neared, there was a big fight between all the girls in Sasuke's kindergarten. They had been taking turns in telling which school, they were going to when suddenly Tayuya had interrupted another girl.

"I'm going to go wherever Sasuke is, because I'm going to marry him!" she had yelled, which had almost made Sasuke throw his pen at her, but he didn't because his mother had told him to be a good boy like Itachi, and Sasuke would do anything to become like Itachi.

"No! I'm going to marry Sasuke!" another girl had cried out and then proceeded to pull Tayuya's hair, which had made said girl scream out in pain.

All the other girls had then been interfering and arguing why they were the ones to marry Sasuke, and before Anko was able to grab hold of the situation, it had resulted in a major fight which ended with a lot of tears and snot.

Sasuke never understood why the stupid girls just couldn't leave him alone, but he had decided that if he ever were to marry, it had to be a girl as perfect as his mother. She didn't annoy him like any of the other girls, and she was beautiful and graceful and would never resort to fighting others like that. No, Sasuke would never marry a girl he would find annoying.

After that incident Sasuke's father, Fugaku decided to enrol him into a private all boys school, so that Sasuke would be able to focus on his academics without any distractions.

Itachi and their cousin Shisui had, mildly said found it downright hilarious and made sure that Sasuke would never forget about it.

* * *

A/N:

This is the first chapter of Sasuke's side of the story. It will be like my Sakura-fanfic: **The Story of my** **Life,** with 6 short-ish chapters that will follow Sasuke through different times of his life. You already know how it will end, but I wanted to try to write from his point of view.

I hope you like it!


	2. The chapters of my stupidity

Sasuke was 15 years old and a sophomore in high school, when he realised that things weren't always as they seemed.

His mother had insisted, he enrolled in a co-ed high school after Sasuke had brutally sent a girl running away in tears after she had confessed her feelings to him at the market earlier.

"How do you expect to ever have any grandchildren if Sasuke doesn't even know how to behave around girls, Fugaku?" Mikoto had sighed at the dinner table one evening shaking her head as she recalled the incident. "He really needs to interact more with the opposite gender! I don't want him to end up sad and alone without a wife to care for him. God knows how badly he will take care of himself. My little Sasuke doesn't even know the difference between a cucumber and a zucchini," she had dramatically added.

Sasuke had been quite horrified and ashamed by his mother's statement, almost choking on his rice while Itachi had laughed quietly next to him while patting him on the back as a sign of support for his lost little brother.

Sasuke's initial plan was to finish high school with good grades and afterwards enrol into the police academy, like his brother had done a few years prior. Itachi had passed high school easily with top grades and had went directly to the police academy where he also had been easily flying through.

Knowing his and his brother's importance to the Uchiha Clan and future, he fought tooth and nail to keep up to Itachi. It was never an easy task, and it seemed that whenever he'd accomplished anything, Itachi would have done better, and he was left standing in the shadow.  
He had often experienced classmates and teachers alike, trying to befriend him to get close to Itachi and fall into the Uchiha Clan's good graces, which was the reason he had demanded his father to transfer him to a new school. A new school and new people, who wouldn't use him or compare him to Itachi.

As much as Sasuke loved Itachi, he also hated him. Hated him because he was left behind. Alone. Bitter.

In his sophomore year of high school Sasuke befriended a loudmouthed blonde named Naruto Uzumaki. Or rather, it was Naruto whom had befriended Sasuke, really.

He had just been transferred a few days prior and was sitting at his desk, reading for the upcoming lessons and glaring at whoever would dare disturb him, when the classroom door was thrown open with a loud bang, and a blur of a person was sprinting inside. Said blur was of course the Uzumaki kid. Registering an arm and the clattering of books falling unto the floor, Sasuke suddenly didn't have any books in front of him anymore. Instead a squatting Naruto was grinning down at him, from his new position on Sasuke's desk, yelling about challenging him to a one-on-one basketball game (because apparently girls dig basketball… and Sasuke…).  
Sasuke responded the only way he found logical, by giving the blonde a glare and pulling his ankle, which resulted in the said boy's famous face-plant on the classroom floor.

Making a long story short… Sasuke and Naruto had ended up fighting, which had resulted them in detention for the rest of the week, and somehow Naruto had declared him his new best friend along those days. How Sasuke had agreed on that, he still wondered many years after, but he would plead to temporary insanity.

Sasuke soon came to realise that girl's in high school weren't very different from girl's in kindergarten. They were still annoying, chasing him and pining for his attention. Some would even squeal whenever he walked into a room. He would scowl and Naruto would be somewhere in the background, laughing at his expenses.  
He didn't show them any interest, he just wanted to be left alone and would coldly glare at whoever would be foolish enough to confess to him. Rumours about him and his preferences were soon all over the school.  
Naruto would later that evening at their weekly dinner laugh at him from across the table, while telling his mother about the absurd rumours floating around the school. "Sasuke only like girls with long hair, what the hell," Naruto was wiping away tears from laughing too much, Mikoto pitying whoever believed in the said rumours, while Sasuke rolled his eyes at his best friend, cursing whoever had made the rumour in the first place.

When they graduated high school a few years later, almost every girl their year had grown their hair at least past the shoulders.

Naruto was in opposite to Sasuke an extreme extrovert. He was sunshine in human form which would reach out to whomever was ready to accept, so it was no shock to Sasuke, when the blonde had befriended yet another person. Said person was a pink haired girl named Sakura Haruno, who was in the same year and class as him.  
At first Sasuke had been suspicious of her, wondering if she was only using Naruto to get close to him, as other girls had tried before, but he soon came to realise that she genuinely cared for the blonde boy.

Sasuke had initially planned to stay clear of Sakura but as the days passed her presence, credit to Naruto's annoying meddling and ideas, seemed to knock onto his hard-made defences, cracking it little by little. It really didn't take long, before he found himself opening to the girl, and soon she would join his and Naruto's weekly dinners.

If Naruto was sunshine, Sakura was a flower. A flower which had not yet blossomed, delicate but still delightful. She wasn't as confident in her looks as her best friend Ino Yamanaka, but she would find her own strengths in books and knowledge.

Sasuke often related Sakura and Ino's relationship to himself and Itachi. One always in the front, always in the spotlight and always shining. One always chasing, always running in the shadows towards the lights and always fighting to shine just as bright. He would never admit it out loud, but he had developed a soft spot for the girl, and he suspected Naruto for having done the same. Silently they vowed to protect the blooming flower until it was ready to stand for itself in all its beauty.

Mikoto absolutely adored the pink haired girl and doted on her, whenever she was visiting. Sasuke suspected it being because his mother always had wanted a daughter but ended up with two sons instead, and he would often suggest the weekly dinners to be at his place, to humour his mother. After all, he would do anything to see his mother happy.

Everything had seemed perfect and he was truly enjoying his high school life, until he had been confronted at school by two girls from the same year.

He was on his way home, when a girl with red hair and a girl with purple hair blocked his path in the hallway. He recognized them as the fangirls, whom had started all the absurd rumours about his preferences and whatnot.  
He glared at them and tried to walk past them when the purple haired girl spoke, "I would stay away from Sakura, if I were you". He ignored her, almost having reached the doors when she yelled, "She's just using you to get to your brother!"  
That made him stop in his tracks, cold chills running up his spine as his stomach felt as cold as ice. He turned around, lifting an eyebrow as if telling her to continue. The red headed girl spoke up instead, "yeah, she told the other girls that you brother was a lot better than you and that she would use you to get to him".  
His stare turned into a full glare as he tried to ignore the crippling doubt that was beginning to slither into his head. The girls gulped at that but hadn't backed down, "just wait, she'll soon make a move and you'll know we told you the truth," the read headed girl stuttered before he walked away from them hands clenched tightly into fists.

With his back turned to them, he never saw the two girls smirking at each other.

That night, doubt and suspicion wrapped itself in his head, coating his mind in shadows and distrust. The cold in his stomach only blinded by the clenching feeling in his chest.  
He would not believe them! Sakura would never betray him!

The next day Sasuke had tried to forget about it all, when he was confronted by a nervous but smiling Sakura at the lockers. "No, please no!" his mind screamed at her, but he held his tongue and waited for her to speak.  
"Good morning, Sasuke," she greeted him with a smile while he nodded in return. "I really need to tell you something," she told him, and he froze. He looked at her, begging her in his mind not to confess, when she took a dep breath and professed her love for him.

His eyes narrowed, and the only thing he could hear, was his own heartbeat and a voice taunting him, "She's using you! You mean nothing! Again, you've lost to Itachi! Foolish!". In a moment, his defenses around his heart were build up again and he hissed at her, "as if I would like an annoying, attention seeking girl like you". Sakura froze, "I… I don't understand," she stammered, and he could see her fight to keep in her tears. "You're annoying and useless," he didn't even try to hide the distaste in his voice, and a tear fell down Sakura's left cheek, but refused to feel guilty. She had been the one to betray him.  
"Oi Teme! That was rude and totally unnecessary! Apologize to Sakura!" Naruto shouted and grabbed him by the collar, fist already clenched in the air. Sasuke didn't register the rest. He and Naruto got into a fist fight, which was stopped by their PE teacher, Maito Gai. He never realized a crowd had formed. He never heard Karin's taunting laughter at Sakura's misery. But he would never forget the heartbroken look on the pink haired girl's face.

Sasuke and Sakura didn't talk to each other after that. He knew that Naruto was miserable from being torn between his two best friends, but he was too hurt to care. Locking his thoughts of Sakura deep down, never to think about again, he fell back to his initial goal of graduating high school and enroll into the police academy.  
Naruto had made a choice to stay by his side, as his support and as his un-biological brother. Sasuke would never admit it, but he was thankful for his best friend's support even though it had been hard for him too.  
Mikoto never said anything out loud but Sasuke knew his mother's heart, and that she was sad to see that Sakura no longer would be visiting. The only reason she didn't say anything was because she didn't want to push him away.

Often, Sasuke wanted to apologize to Sakura but his pride wouldn't let him, reminding him that she had been the one to use him to get closer to Itachi. He had often scolded himself for missing the pink haired girl, making extra effort to avoid her at any time.

Sasuke was 15 years old and easily one of the students with the best grades at his high school and yet he had never felt more stupid.

* * *

A/N: Finally posting the second chapter... I'm really busy with university so I'm having a hard time finding time to write - and whenever I do, I'm out of ideas, so sorry if it seems jumbled


	3. The chapters of my ignorance

Sasuke was 17 and a senior in high school, when he hated everything with a burning passion.

As senior year in high school rolled into Sasuke's life, so did all the pressure from his family. Itachi, being the prodigy, he'd always been, still flew through the ranks without any complications while more and more became impressed by his skills. In the meantime, Sasuke was at a standstill. He was still deeply hurt by Sakura's betrayal, but he chose to replace it with anger at her and every other female that would dare try to go near him.

Sasuke would never admit it, but he was truly grateful for Naruto's loyalty and friendship towards him even though, he had also been a friend of the pink haired girl. At first, the blonde had still had light conversations with Sakura, but it soon faded when they were not put in the same class as her in their senior year. The blonde had at first been devastated but he never mentioned Sakura in front of him and for that, Sasuke was grateful. The small guilt that nagged in the back of his mind was pushed away by the excuse, that Naruto had chosen to stay by his best friend's side.

Unfortunately, Karin had been put in their class and while he found it incredibly annoying to have her hanging of his arm at any chance she'd get, he was secretly comforted by the fact that someone was so deeply devoted to him, and him only. Yet he would only glare at her and sneer whenever her obsession with him became too much.

Sasuke's home was no longer the caring and comforting home, he had precious memories of. The clan elders kept pushing his father to work Sasuke harder. Pushing him to become more like Itachi, and Sasuke hated every part of it, yet he never uttered a word and silently nodded whenever his father would scold him for not good enough grades or slacking of in physical training. He would avoid his brother, whenever he was home and he stopped accepting his mother's comforting words. He felt cold. Cold and empty, and nothing could stop him from spiralling even more downwards.

One cold autumn evening as he was nearing the kitchen, Sasuke heard his mother cry. It was a sound that absolutely broke his heart, and he could do nothing but hide in the shadows as he heard his father sigh, stand from the chair and then walk away from the kitchen. Sasuke gritted his teeth and clenched his fists as the sound of his mother's cries haunted him for the rest of the night.

Shisui, their cousin and a very close friend of Itachi had been killed on duty. What had seemed as a normal robbery at a jewel store had escalated into an exchange of gun shots, and his cousin had been dead before he even hit the floor, and his blood had coated what had once been pristine marble floors.

Shisui's funeral had been a quite affair. His and Shisui's mother had cried silently both by their husband's sides but no gentle touches or words of comfort were offered to the women. Sasuke stared har at the ground to avoid vomiting at the coldness of it all.

Itachi had been quite the past few days and only nodding while half listening as the clan elders congratulated him on yet another promotion. Sasuke felt disgusting as he felt the small thrill at seeing his own brother in pain.

Time seemed to pass fast and yet not at all after Shisui's death. One morning Sasuke found himself standing in front of his father in his father's study. "Madara has informed me of your falling stats from the last training session. I'm deeply disappointed by you, Itachi has never gotten scores this bad. I expected more from you," his father had told him, no emotions on his face. Sasuke just stared blankly ahead, "I'm sorry father, I will not disappoint you the next time," he said with no emotion. His father grunted, "I certainly hope not. Madara has suggested for me to send you to Oto to train under Orochimaru. You may never be on the same level as Itachi, but we could at least hope you to be half as good." The tiny cracks in Sasuke's heart became even bigger and he wondered if his father could hear the way, they struck deeper with each word. "For now, I will assign you to train under Kakashi. He is a very skilled inspector and may be able to save some of your talents. Don't disappoint me this time," his father more ordered than suggested. Sasuke fell even deeper into the dark pits of his mind. "Yes father," he answered before turning around and walking out the study.

The rest of senior year went by in a blur. When Sasuke wasn't at school or studying, he would be training with Kakashi. Naruto had even complained about not being able to spend time with his best friend but Sasuke had only ignored the guilt and told his best friend that "this is just something I have to do".

Kakashi wasn't as uptight or cold as any of the Uchiha's that had trained Sasuke in the past. He was shocked into gaping like a fish, when Kakashi had reached into his pocket to fish up a, if Sasuke was to judge, rather racy book. His trainer had then proceeded to sit on the bench and read, "I don't see you doing any push ups right now, Sasuke," he had said in a sing-song like manner. Sasuke had gone to his blonde best friend for therapy that evening.

As much as Kakashi was responsible for Sasuke's physical health, he also focussed on his mental health. He was directly ordered to go to Ichiraku's with Naruto at least four times a month. He often complimented Sasuke on his improvements but most of all, he never compared him to Itachi. Sasuke often caught himself holding on to the thought that Kakashi actually cared for him, but always repressed the thought as fast as it came. He never dared hope.

He'd heard from somewhere that Sakura had begun dating that loud Inuzuka kid for some time now, and while he showed no reaction on the outside, something cold settled deep in his stomach that just wouldn't go away, no matter how hard he worked as a distraction. How he hated that annoying girl. He felt angry, betrayed and cheated but above all he felt regret. Without his consent his thoughts often drifted to the pink haired girl. He would remember the way her smile would brighten whenever she saw him, how she would laugh when he finally managed to crack a small joke, or how she would blush whenever she caught him looking at her. He knew then that he had to get away. Away from her, his brother, his father. He needed to get away from everything.

As Sasuke was done packing the last bag, he turned around to see Itachi standing in the doorway of his room, observing him. "What?" Sasuke challenged while narrowing his eyes at his once idol. Itachi showed no reaction to his little brother's anger, "Mother was right. You are leaving." It wasn't a question, just a statement that Sasuke knew, Itachi had said to question his decisions. Gritting his teeth Sasuke brushed past Itachi, heading for the door, "So what? It's not like any of you will care. You all only think about yourself and your status in this god damn family!" Itachi's brows furrowed but before he could reply, Sasuke cut him off, "Just wait and see. When I come back, I will have surpassed you. I will be better than any of you could ever dream of, and father will have no choice but to acknowledge me!" The rage and hurt was evident in his eyes, and Itachi felt suffocated by the words his little brother was yelling.

"You're a fool, little brother," Itachi had sighed while shaking his head and proceeded to poke Sasuke on the forehead. Once when he was smaller, Sasuke may have found it as a sign of acknowledgement and love from his older brother, but know it felt degrading. It felt as if he was nothing more than a shadow, always meant to be left behind in the dark. Always second best. Always alone.

He sneered at his brother and slapped the hand away, "Don't act like you know everything about me. Don't act like you actually care!" he had barked and proceeded to walk out the door, bag in hand. Itachi could only watch with worry and sadness, as his dear little brother got into the car that would take him to Oto.

Sasuke was 18 and breaking bonds one by one.

* * *

A/N: I think I'm experiencing what would be labelled as a "writers-block"... or what ... Oh well... short update

I don't know why, but it feels like I've strayed kind of far from the original way I used to write - as in The Story of My Life... Maybe I'll rewrite this fanfic, maybe I'll just complete it with the way I've written it up until now. idk yet... Sometimes I have a hard time believing I actually wrote the other story, as I am far more happy about it than this


	4. The chapters of my escape

Sasuke was 19 and a top cadet in training, but very much running away.

Oto was not as green as Konoha, and Sasuke oddly found some kind of piece in the lack of colours. The city was surrounded by mountains which made it seem like it was isolated from the rest of the world. Because of the mountains, the weather in Oto often changed. Some days it would it would rain, other days the sun would shine without a care in the world and more often than not, the city would be surrounded in a light fog. Sasuke liked those days the best.

He kept seeing finding solace in being by himself, not relying on anyone and not having anyone to rely on him. That way, nobody ever got disappointed.

While still being too young to enrol the police academy, Sasuke had taken cadet classes beside his college classes as a preparation to what was to come. There had not been a need for waiting in Itachi's case since he was a prodigy and there had to be a loop hole to every rule, but that wasn't the case for Sasuke, and he beat himself up over it every day. Once again, he hadn't been good enough.

Without ever wanting to, he started an odd kind of friendship with two classmates from cadet training, Juugo and Suigetsu. They were like night and day and more often than not, Sasuke often wondered how he tolerated seeing them almost every day.

Juugo seemed like a pacifist, always calm and collected but unnecessarily friendly to everyone. That was until they walked upon some guys harassing a young woman that Juugo was as scary as he was tall. Normally Juugo's behaviour would border on cowardly but when needed, he would show true strength and wrath.

Suigetsu was a laidback guy who was incredibly sarcastic and provocative. Sasuke often wondered why the light-haired teen would have ever thought about a career in the police force when he seemed more bent on breaking the rules than enforce them. Yet whenever time called for it, which wasn't often enough if you asked any of their teachers, Suigetsu would show he could be just as serious as Juugo.

Sasuke didn't know why but the two had apparently decided that they would be loyal friends to him and be behind his every decision and moves. If Sasuke were to be honest, it felt nice to have someone like that in his life, but there was a time for everything, and in his pursuit of surpassing Itachi there wasn't a lot of time for making friends and bonding, so he would only stare at them and give them the cold shoulder. Yet they never left his side.

Naruto though was very persistent in keeping Sasuke close. He boldly kept holding on to the belief that "Sasuke hasn't transferred to Oto permanently. He's only interning. Interning!" whenever someone would ask about his black-haired best friend whom was suddenly missing from Konoha.

He had often told Naruto that he didn't have time for foolish bonding or catching up, but the blonde would call him at least once a week anyway, and by the end of every call the same question would be asked, "when are you coming home, Sasuke?". And Sasuke would uncomfortably look around his room trying to breath calmly when answering, "I don't know. I probably won't. I have to surpass Itachi first".

The girl's in Oto was no different than the girl's in Konoha. They threw themselves shamelessly at him, not knowing anything about him, just blinded by his looks, and Sasuke despised it. He would not even acknowledge them and just treated them as if they didn't even exist. It didn't intimidate them to stay away from him, but they didn't throw themselves as much at him as in the beginning. He would scoff whenever he heard whispers about him and glare at nothing in particular. It didn't bother him. It shouldn't.

One Friday afternoon Sasuke came home to his door ajar and the sound of Naruto's voice coming from somewhere inside. With raised brows the dark-haired boy walked into his home to find his blonde best friend and old trainer in his kitchen. Kakashi having seen him first just lifted a hand in greeting while Naruto had tackled him to the floor.

They had spent the whole weekend at his place, talking and just being together. Sasuke, whom had never been good at expressing himself, had enjoyed seeing the two again, and had showed it by buying them ramen from the local ramen-shop. Naruto had wrinkled his nose at it, "meh, it's good, man. But seriously, nothing beats Ichiraku's! So, you have to come home soon and buy some real ramen for me!". Sasuke had just shrugged his shoulders and ignored Naruto's mentioning of "home".

Naruto had spent most of the weekend talking about his new girlfriend, whom he had met through Sakura. Sasuke had tensed at her name, but he didn't ask about her and neither had Naruto talked more about her. He was often tempted to ask about the pink-haired girl, but time and time again he was reminded of her betrayal, and he would clench his fists and keep his mouth shut. He pretended not to see Kakashi's worried glances whenever it happened.

Hinata, Naruto's girlfriend, had apparently been really good for the blonde. He was still immensely immature and loud, but at the same time he seemed calmer and content. When Sasuke looked at his best friend, he could see the happiness in his eyes and he couldn't stop feeling the small jealous feeling that would stir deep within him.

Sometimes he had to look away, because it made the suppressed pain in his chest spike again. He had enjoyed the visit, but he was also been very relieved, when they left again that Sunday evening. Seeing his friends again had reminded him of everything that he'd left behind in Konoha, and Sasuke would rather not think about it. The sad yet understanding look in Kakashi's eyes, as he had patted Sasuke silently on the shoulder before leaving, had said it all. He was a coward, and he knew it.

Time seemed to pass in a blur. Sasuke's focus was solely on his studies and his goals to surpass Itachi. He still had his weekly conversations on the phone with Naruto, and sometimes even Kakashi would make a short call to inform him of what happened in his family.

He began pushing all his feelings deep down and tried to shut everything out. It was as he was on autopilot. College, train, study and then repeat.

Itachi had often tried to contact him, but it was too much, hurt too much, to even hear his voice and Sasuke proceeded to push him further and further away. He refused to take his mother's calls even though he knew, he was breaking her heart. He just couldn't be with them. He didn't feel like he belonged any longer. He was no longer the happy child who would laugh with his brother and live in his mother's warmth and love. He wondered if love was even real. He couldn't feel it at all.

Juugo and Suigetsu had stuck closer to him, worried about him, but they never mentioned anything to him. They were a silent support that Sasuke would never admit that he desperately needed at that time. He suddenly found the reason he tolerated them. They were, like Naruto, loyal and never asking for anything in return. He felt so undeserving.

The spring before Sasuke enrolled into the police academy he was greeted by a so-called old friend. Karin had decided to intern in Oto after a successful year in Kusa. She immediately hit it of with Juugo and they became friends pretty fast, while she on the other hand always seemed to argue with Suigetsu about one thing or another. More often than not, the light-haired man would get a hit or two on the head by the fiery red-head, and Sasuke tried to tell himself that he wasn't amused by their antics.

She had matured immensely in the time he had not seen her and while she was elated to see him, even tried giving him a hug, she was no longer the obsessed girl that professed to be in love with him. No, she had moved on and was happy with it and deep down, Sasuke wished he could do the same.

Sasuke was 20, still denying, still running but had lost the hope to ever escape.

* * *

A/N:

I find it so hard to write Sasuke's story. It was quite easy to write Sakura's since I felt like I knew, how she would feel - and I even used small parts of my life for inspiration. But this, this is seriously hard x'D


	5. The chapters of my regrets

Sasuke was 23, a successful graduate from the police academy and a capable sergeant in Oto, when he realized, he was in love.

It wasn't the kind where he blindly fell head first into it, but rather accepted it after analyzing, denying and considering it.

He had always known Sakura was a special person to him, but he was still annoyed by the fact that he would compare every woman he met to her. How her eyes would shine when she did something, she would find interesting. How she would twirl her hair between her fingertips when she became shy or embarrassed. How she would bite one side of her bottom lip when she was trying to hold back a giggle. Every damn thing she did, he still remembered every little part of it.

The year before, Karin had told him the truth about what happened with Sakura back in high school. They had been sitting at one of the less crowded cafes in the center of Oto, when she had mentioned the pink haired girl.

"What about her?" Sasuke asked, narrowing his eyes. Karin had sighed, setting her coffee mug on the small table between them. She had begun dating Suigetsu a while back and even though the pair had their disagreements and small arguments, Sasuke knew they loved each other. She brushed a small strand of her red hair behind her ear before telling him about what her and Ami had done back in high school.

Sasuke had been stunned into silence. It seemed like it mattered everything and yet nothing at all. It was too late anyways. He had hurt her cruelly, and if she hated him, he wouldn't blame her for it. He deserved everything, she would through at him. Karin had seen the conflicting emotions in his eyes. He wasn't easy to read, but she had learned it over their years of friendship.

She put a comforting hand on his arm. "I'm honestly happy, Sasuke. I really wish, you would be too. You deserve it more than anyone else," she smiled sadly at him, the honesty in her voice reaching something deep inside him that made a familiar pain in his chest hurt all over again, and he couldn't stop his mind from drifting to the pink-haired girl once again.

One day an envelope ended in his mailbox. It was a wedding invitation to Sai and Ino's wedding back in Konoha.

Sai, a young man much like Sasuke who had been training under Orochimaru to join the police force but dropped out to pursue a career in arts. They hadn't talked much, but there had been a mutual understanding and respect between the two and before Sai had left Oto, they had become acquaintances.

He had at first had the intention to throw out the invitation, fully well knowing that seeing Ino meant seeing Sakura too, but a flash of pink, green and a beautiful smile in his mind made him put the envelope in his desk drawer instead.

He didn't want to go. He didn't want to see her again but deep down he knew, he longed for it.

Naruto had pestered him about going for weeks but it wasn't him, who had changed his mind.

Sasuke had come home one dark evening to an unlocked door. Suspicion had instantly overtaken his mind and he had walked into his apartment, ready to defend himself from any attacker or thief inside.

He hadn't been prepared for Itachi sitting on his couch, and his jaw almost dropped before he composed himself and gave him a glare.

"You're not welcome here?" he sneered at his older brother, and it had all escalated from there. Words and accusations had been thrown forth and back, one more hurtful than the last. With gritted teeth and tears flooding his vision, Sasuke had turned to the door to leave Itachi behind once again.

"What happens when you surpass me, Sasuke?" Itachi yelled, panting, looking him in the eyes once he turned. "Do you think dear father will change from one day to another? Do you think he will be satisfied? Will you be satisfied?"

A tear fell down Sasuke's cheek and he snarled but stayed otherwise silent. The thought of ever surpassing Itachi in anything seemed so far-fetched that he had honestly given up on hoping after he had made captain almost two years prior.

"The pressure won't stop even then, Sasuke. I would know better than anyone," Itachi's own eyes seemed to have teared up and Sasuke almost stopped breathing. He couldn't ever remember a time, he had seen Itachi so vulnerable.

"I don't want you to end up breaking yourself for something that is out of your power," a tear, then two, then three slid down Itachi's cheeks. "Please don't do this to yourself anymore and come home," the last part was a shaky whisper but Sasuke heard it as clear as day and it shook him more than anything.

"Mother misses you," Sasuke closed his eyes and the tears seemed to flow freely, the ice in his stomach that seemed to permanently reside there seemed to become a little heavier.

" _I_ miss you, my foolish little brother." Sasuke was too stunned to react as Itachi had risen from the couch and walked towards the door. Before leaving, he had turned to poke Sasuke fondly on the forehead, a term of endearment from when they had been young, innocent and happy.

As the sound of the door echoed in the room, Sasuke broke down. He cried for a long time, not knowing how to stop or how to breathe properly. Everything he'd ever done seemed so insignificant and he felt so lost.

When only the dried tear trails on his cheeks and the small, shaking tremors of his shoulder was left, he looked towards the couch where Itachi had been not long ago. The envelope with Sai and Ino's wedding invitation lied on the table top. For the first time in years, Sasuke knew what he had to do.

The first thing that hit Sasuke when he stepped into Konoha airport was orange, yellow, loud and smelled like ramen. Sasuke staggered a bit but didn't move from Naruto's friendly hug that he had all but tackled him into. He quietly admitted to himself that he had actually missed the loud idiot, until the friendly hug had turned a second too long and he had to separate from the blonde before it became too uncomfortable and awkward.

"When are you done interning at the police academy in Oto and coming home to Konoha?" Naruto asked with a frown. Sasuke sighed once again, turning to his blonde best friend. "For the last time, I'm not in the academy anymore. I'm already a successful sergeant". Naruto sheepishly scratched his neck, "Yeah, so you said. But I really don't understand the ranking system you have, so you're still interning in my head until you return to Konoha!" the blonde proceeded to yell.

Sasuke just shook his head and was about to suggest they headed to the parking lot, when Naruto suddenly turned his head to look at him, all serious. "By the way, I saw Sakura a few moments ago". Sasuke tried everything to not react, but he couldn't stop his heart from beating a little faster at the mention of her name. He lifted his eyebrows as a sign for his friend to go on, "She has a plus one Sasuke…" the blonde mumbled while looking sorry for his friend, while Sasuke tried to ignore the familiar pain in his chest.

"Ah, that's good," he replied. Sighing and then grabbing his bag a little tighter, he began walking. As Naruto came up to his side, Sasuke couldn't stop the icy feeling that seemed to permanently hurt in his stomach whenever he thought of Sakura laughing by another man's side.

The wedding had been as bad as he had predicted. Sakura had of course been made maid of honor by Ino and she had truly looked beautiful in her lavender dress. Seeing her happy and in the arms of another man, had almost made Sasuke leave as soon as he came, but one look from Naruto told him that he had to endure. He had to see it to an end once and for all, but he really didn't want to.

He had used most of the dinner party talking with Naruto and Sai while discreetly glancing Sakura's way know and then. Whenever he saw her in the other man's arms, he would throw back a shot of sake, Naruto following him believing it was for the purpose of bringing up the atmosphere of the party.

Once Naruto had gotten pretty tipsy, the blonde had tried everything in his might to make Sakura's boyfriend uncomfortable. Calling him by wrong names, interrupting him mid-sentence and flat out ignored him at some points, and Sasuke felt better knowing it was all for him.

At one point, Sasuke had left to go get some fresh air. He had seen Sakura go towards the bathroom and he mentally had to scold himself for wanting to follow her. She was clearly over him and he was too tipsy, it was probably the alcohol thinking.

On the way back, he overheard Sakura's boyfriend talk on the phone with someone and even though his mind told him not too, he found himself listening in to the conversation. "No, Deidara. I haven't asked her yet," the shuffling of shoes made Sasuke hide behind one of the pillars near the window. "I can't just ask her to marry me at another person's wedding! She won't like that!" Sasuke felt his whole body stiffen and his chest turn to ice. _No!_ No, it was not going to end like that!

Without thinking and with a panicked mind, Sasuke had almost sprinted towards the bathrooms, watching the door open and Sakura on her way out. In a frenzy panic, he pushed her back inside, locking the door behind him. Her purse dropped to the floor and before he could even think, he had pressed his lips against hers. Still stunned from shock, Sakura didn't move, didn't protest, and Sasuke felt serene.

Then she seems to snap out if it and a resonating smack could be heard in the small bathroom. His right cheek stung, and his head was slightly turned towards the left from the impact of the slap, but he didn't know what to do. He cursed under his breath, mentally beating himself up for acting out of line.

"Sasuke?" his name on her lips made his thoughts stop and he wanted nothing more than to hear it again. Yet, he didn't say anything, just stared down at his shoes.

From the corner of his eyes, he saw her unlock the door while shaking her head, "that was low, even for you, Sasuke," she spat and proceeded to walk out the bathroom. Feeling his heart clench again by the thought of her leaving, he reached out and grabbed her hand. "Sakura," he whispered. He wanted to apologize, wanted to hug her, wanted to tell her he missed her, but she wrenched her hand away from his and walked away.

When he walked back to the party, Sakura was already gone. He sighed and sat down beside Naruto, not trusting himself to look anyone in the eye, he just looked at his glass. He had truly lost her and there was nothing he could do about it.

"Don't give up on her yet," an unknown voice said from before him. Sasuke looked up and saw a man sit before him. Before he could ask, the man held up a hand as to stop him from speaking, "she's been thinking about you all this time. Give her a reason to stay and be the man for her that you're supposed to be, Uchiha," a smirk was pulling at the man's lips, and Sasuke instantly knew that he wasn't particularly fond of this person. Yet, what he had said made something warm up in his chest.

"Oi, Neji! What are you and Sasuke gossiping about? I want to know too!" Naruto's voice broke through Sasuke's train of thoughts, and suddenly his vision was once again filled with blonde hair. Neji just rolled his eyes and had left, but his words had stayed inside Sasuke's mind the rest of the night.

Sasuke was 23, still a successful sergeant and on his way back to Oto. Yet, not for long, he promised himself, smiling at the thought of returning home once and for all.

* * *

A/N: Finally I got time for an update! I don't know if this one is rushed or what not, but I think I got everything in it that I wanted to so yah... ^^;;


	6. The chapters of my chances

Sasuke was 26 and very much insane.

Naruto had since Sai and Ino's wedding pestered Sasuke to return to Konoha, and even though it had taken a longer time than expected, he had finally returned to his hometown the year, he turned 24 and had been promoted to Lieutenant.

Sasuke hadn't moved back into the mansion his parents lived in. In fact, he hadn't even told them of his return, and had instead called Itachi for help. It had been strained and awkward at first, but Itachi had been nothing but kind and loving, never commenting on Sasuke's behaviour or leaving, and Sasuke felt like he didn't deserve his brother's forgiveness, but it still meant the world to him.

Itachi and Naruto had helped him get an apartment in the centre of Konoha, yet in the quieter area close to the park and a bit from Konoha's hospital. Naruto and Sai had seemed to make it their life mission to include Sasuke in every social gathering possible, and he had soon begun to make friends of his own. Karin and Suigetsu as well as Juugo had stayed back in Oto but would several times a month call him or send letters containing things they wanted to include him in, promising they would never forget him or leave him behind. Kakashi had even managed to secure Sasuke a place to work at, at Konoha's police force where Itachi was now the leading head chief, and everything finally seemed to fit in his life. Yet, it seemed like a big part was still missing.

Since Ino and Sai's wedding he had not been able to get the thought of Sakura out of his head. He would turn his head every time something pink would get into his line of sight, wishing she too had returned to Konoha. When hearing Ino's laughter at the few times the group of friends from high school would gather, he would be reminded of how Sakura used to laugh along with her. Even in his dreams, he would imagine her smiling at him, telling him that "I'm home now Sasuke," and he would wake up and wish he was back asleep again.

Naruto and even Ino would courage him to take his chance, now that Sakura wasn't seeing Sasori any longer. It wasn't any harder than picking up the phone and dialling her number or send a letter, yet Sasuke felt like he didn't know what to do. Love seemed so easy for everyone else, but he couldn't imagine anything for himself. Love, when did he last feel loved? Sasuke couldn't remember for sure, and he knew, he had to confront the root of his issues.

-o-o-o-

With help from Itachi, Sasuke found himself in a café facing his mother, a cold afternoon in November. It was a lot harder than he had imagined. She had aged, small almost unnoticeable wrinkles around her eyes and mouth, a few grey hairs stood out in her long and beautiful black hair, and she looked tired and worn out. He wondered if he had been a cause of this in his long absence, and his heart hurt for his mother.

"I can't pretend you didn't cause me pain, mother. I know now that parents, family should love each other unconditionally, yet I felt so lost and alone most of my life," it had hurt saying, but it had hurt even more when Mikoto hadn't been able to look him in the eyes. She had her head hung low and seemed only capable of staring at the table. He had to steel himself. He had to let everything out now or forever stay silent.

"You didn't stand by me when father teared me apart piece by piece," he swallowed and forced the tears in his eyes not to fall.

"You didn't stop him from sending me away or creating a gap between me and Itachi, between our family. I was only a child then!". Mikoto's frame was shaking, and he knew she was crying silently but still listening to him. Her hands were clenched atop the table, and he had to take a deep breath before continuing.

"You weren't there, mother". A sob broke from the woman in front of him, and Sasuke's vision blurred.

"You weren't there, yet I still love you more than anything," he placed a comforting, warm hand on hers, and a tear slipped down his face as she broke down in sobs, whispering over and over the words, "I'm sorry. Forgive me".

The clenching feeling in his chest seemed to have loosened, but the heavy weight on his shoulders still resided, and he knew he had to see it to an end.

"I want you in my life mother, but I can't let father in ever again". Sasuke knew, he would forever remember this moment. How the weight seemed to disappear. How his mother's eyes had filled with heartbreak, yet still understanding. How her hand had turned under his much larger, to hold onto him tightly.

"I will tolerate him, mother. Don't misunderstand, I will never forgive him, but I will tolerate him for your sake. He's the man you love and have chosen to spend the rest of your life with, but I will do what's best for myself from now on and for that I have to let everything out of my life that makes me miserable, father included," and Sasuke knew that everything would be better in time.

-o-o-o-

Things did indeed go the right way for Sasuke after that. He was enjoying working at Konoha's police force and no longer had the need to compare himself to Itachi all the time, instead enjoying the opportunity to see his brother often and strengthen their bond once again. His mother would visit him from time to time and they would have a lovely time together just talking and laughing. Sasuke knew that his mother was still sad about the now obvious gap between her husband and her two sons, but she never mentioned it to him because now Sasuke's happiness was more important than her own.

Thoughts of Sakura still passed his mind often but instead of feeling a clenching in his chest, as he used to, he felt a fluttering sensation in his stomach that he wasn't against having. He kept every thought of her as a happy memory. He was still sad that she hadn't returned to Konoha yet, but he never gave up the hope that she would someday return to them. To him.

As Sasuke's life progressed, so did Naruto's. It didn't come as a shock, when his loud best friend proposed to his quiet girlfriend, Hinata. What did surprise him a bit, was when Naruto quite literally demanded for Sasuke to be his best man. Sasuke had never really been a fan of being in the center of attention but he decided, he would do anything for his best friend, who had always been there, never giving up on him.

As Naruto and Hinata's wedding date came nearer and nearer, the fluttering in Sasuke's stomach became more noticeable as it had begun spreading to his chest. He wasn't stupid, he knew why, and he wouldn't deny it any longer. Sakura would be returning to Konoha just for a while to attend the wedding, and while the thought of her only staying temporarily felt bittersweet to him, Sasuke knew he would try his all to show her, how much he thought of her, and while Naruto was panicking and preparing for his wedding, Sasuke was counting down the days until he would once again see the pinkette.

Sasuke had known from the moment his blonde best friend got engaged that he would see Sakura again. He had just expected it to be at the wedding, surrounded by all their friends where he hopefully wouldn't say or do anything stupid like the last time, he saw her. That was until a certain blonde, a blonde whom wasn't addicted to ramen, called him three days before the big day.

"Sasuke? Hi! I'm reeeally sorry, but can you please pick up Sakura from the airport this afternoon? I have to look after Inojin, since Kakashi just dragged Sai out the door because of some surprise for the wedding. Okay? Good! Bye!" Sasuke could only stare blankly at the phone, as Ino had already hung up on him before he could even answer.

He didn't know if Ino was either a genius or just a total idiot. Alone time with Sakura could mean two things: One, everything would go as he hoped, and Sakura would smile at him once again, or two, he would totally mess up and Sakura would once again be running from him.

Running a hand down his face, Sasuke sighed deeply, "please don't screw up today," he whispered to himself.

-o-o-o-

The sun was shining over Konoha Airport as Sasuke stepped out of his car. With a deep sigh, he steeled himself for the meeting. He didn't even make it to the airport terminal, when he saw a flash of pink near the doors. Sakura had just taken out her phone, probably to call Ino, which he now doubted had told the pinkette about the change of pick-up. Internally, he face-palmed. That was so typically the blonde, he should have seen it coming from the very start.

"Sakura?" he asked, already fully well knowing that it was her.

Almost immediately, he heard her gasp, as she spun around to face him. He saw her almost dropping her phone, and had it not been for the sunglasses, her green eyes would widely stare at him in shocked disbelief. Instead, he saw himself in the reflection of her sunglasses, and he had to look away when a frown presented itself on her lips.

"Sasuke? What are you doing here?" she asked, still shocked to see him there, waiting for her.

She was still as beautiful, as he remembered her. Except this time, she was a fully-grown woman. A woman, he more than anything wanted to make happy the rest of his and her life.

"Naruto told me to come and pick you up," he told her as she slowly removed the sunglasses to show him her beautiful eyes.

His breath almost caught in his throat, when she tilted her head at him in a silent question. Smiling slightly at her.

Shrugging, he responded, "Ino had to look after Inojin while Sai is helping Kakashi with some surprise for the wedding".

Sakura nodded, discreetly trying to avoid looking at him. It stung him, but his resolve didn't crumble. He would preserve until she understood his intentions clearly.

"Well, let's go then," grabbing her suitcase, she walked towards the parking lot. As she passed him, her smell hit him, and he thought back to their kiss a few years prior.

"This time," he thought, "this time will be different".

The car ride to her childhood home was silent until she decided to break the awkward atmosphere.

"So, I guess you're back from Oto," she said lightly, staring out the window to look at the passing houses.

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders, focusing on the road.

"Naruto demanded me home after I made Lieutenant. He said, he would bother me until I returned to Konoha,", he answered, as he turned at a corner.

He saw her slight smile at that, and felt his heart beat a bit faster, "sounds just like Naruto," she sighed.

"You and Suna?" he asked and let his eye briefly wander to her.

He knew she would understand the question even though; he didn't actually ask it. She would know, he was referring to how much longer, she would stay there even though, her internship had ended. She had always understood him better than anyone, and their years apart hadn't changed that. She placed her elbow at the window side, face in her palm and shrugged.

"I don't know. I just feel more at ease there," she answered.

He didn't comment on that. He felt a lump in his throat that he couldn't seem to swallow. They didn't talk the rest of the ride.

-o-o-o-

Naruto and Hinata's wedding came and went in a blur. Sasuke had stayed by Sakura's side the whole time, keeping her company and trying his best to make small conversations with her. Naruto had even taken Sasuke's subtle hints at placing Sakura beside him at the dinner in the Hyuuga's mansion, a major feat for the usually dense blonde. Sasuke knew, she would feel uncomfortable coming alone, and he would do his best to make her enjoy the night.

He had through the whole day seen how her eyes would look at him with different emotions. His heart warmed whenever he saw the tiny flashes of happiness, adoration, hope and love in her eyes. Holding onto that, he kept the uneasiness down whenever it shifted, and her eyes would portray sadness, fear and inner turmoil.

When questions had been asked her way about her love life, she had with the help of Ino escaped the table and went outside. Sasuke had seen her walk out the doors and was about to excuse himself when he caught Naruto's blue eyes. The blonde's gaze already told him, what he had to do.

"Go get your happiness, Teme!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, but shot the blonde loud-mouth a small, grateful smile anyways.

When he approached the door, he saw Sakura conversing with another blonde woman. Not wanting to impose on the conversation, he waited at the door, as she averted her eyes form him.

"But that would mean that I'll have to move back here and leave Suna," he heard, Sakura answer the blonde woman.

He couldn't stop his eyebrow from raising and the hope bubble up in his chest. She would come back. He heard her deep sigh and immediately looked at her expression and saw all her emotions at once, happiness, sadness, confusion, fear. Sasuke realized then and there that just as easily as Sakura had read him, he could read her too.

"I really appreciate it, Tsunade. But please give me time to think about it," she answered, before Tsunade nodded and went inside to leave the two alone.

"Sakura," he started, but was shocked to find her pull up a hand to stop him from saying anything else.

"Don't, Sasuke. Please don't do this now," she had sighed and turned away from him.

He didn't see her for the rest of the night, and with an uncomfortable, sinking feeling Sasuke wondered, if that had been a rejection.

Sasuke had been moping the whole day after the wedding, not knowing what to do with himself or his feelings. He had been so sure; he could make it work this time. So sure, that Sakura would realize his feelings for her and return to his side once again. His head hurt from thinking, and his stomach felt like ice. He contemplated calling his mother for advice, but how would she know the cure for heartbreak?

Yes, Sasuke Uchiha was heartbroken. He had lost the one, he always deep-down thought, belonged to him.

A shrill sound from the kitchen made Sasuke stop dead in his misery and it took a lot longer, then he would have liked to admit, for him to register that it was his phone. Sighing he closed his eyes and picked it up, expecting Naruto's voice to blast into his ear.

"Sasuke?" Ino's voice made him open his eyes and stare out the window. He didn't respond.

"Please don't give up on Sakura, Sasuke. She knows, just give her time. It'll all work out, just please don't give up on her," he hummed in response before hanging up.

A small smile formed on his lips.

-o-o-o-

It didn't take long before Sakura moved back to Konoha. Naruto and Ino had helped her settle into a nice apartment near the hospital she was going to work at. It was a bit slow in the beginning, but soon he saw that she had recreated the contact with her friends, and he felt content seeing her happier day after day.

Surprisingly, she had recreated the contact with him pretty fast, and they soon found themselves comfortable with each other again. He wanted to finally put his feelings into the open, but he didn't want to push her, so he held back, being content with just being by her side.

They had begun their monthly bonding time at Ichiraku's again, like back in high school, but this time Naruto wouldn't be there as often, as he and Hinata were expecting their first child. Sasuke smirked at the thought, typical of the idiot to be that fast. Poor Hinata.

It was on one of those bonding nights that Sasuke was finally set free. They had been teasing each other, playing around the whole night, and it felt truly comfortable for him to act like that around Sakura. It just felt right. Then she had turned around and looked at him with so much happiness and adoration, while grabbing her jacket.

"Who knows, Sasuke?" Maybe I'll consider letting you invite me out for a real dinner sometime," she had playfully said while smiling at him the whole time.

He couldn't keep the smirk off his face, as he caressed her hand, "I'll hope you up in that one".

She giggled and turned to leave, "Sure you will".

And as he saw her leave the small ramen stand, he felt relieved and refreshed. The cold autumn air hit him in the face, and he smiled. His eyes followed her small figure as she made her way down the street. It had been a long way with more down than ups, but finally they were together and Sasuke was happy. A small laugh escaped his mouth, before he grabbed his own jacked and ran after her

A new chapter had just started, and he couldn't wait to begin it.

* * *

 **A/N:**

The End!  
So, I'm actually done! wow... it took a longer time than I had expected, but I'm content with how it ended up, I guess.  
The part with Sasuke and his mother was sooooo hard to write, as I actually felt really bad for messing his character up that bad... but how else could I explain his bad behavior towards Sakura(and everyone else)? Ugh... and I'm usually such a big fan of "protective, nice Uchiha-parents" fanfics...  
So those of you who have already read The Story of my Life may have detected that a lot of this chapter is also in the last chapter of TSomL. BUT! It's supposed to, as I wanted to tell this from Sasuke's POV. I really hope it didn't disappoint, and who knows... maybe or maybe not, will I one day write a small chapter to tell whether or not Sasuke and Sakura really ended up together in the end. *evil cackling*


End file.
